The present application generally relates to transformers, more specifically, electronic transformers used for providing power to light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
Transformers are commonly used in alternating-current (AC) voltage distribution systems. Traditionally, transformers are electromagnetic devices for use at low AC line frequencies. Electronic transformers are a variation of electromagnetic transformers. Both electromagnetic transformers and electronic transformers are commonly used in the lighting industry. While the electromagnetic transformer remains a ubiquitous industry standard for use in stepping up, stepping down, and/or isolating electrical distribution, electromagnetic transformers have severe limitations of size, weight, and technological characteristics.